Quirks of the Fast and Sugar High
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Now you know what'll happen when you mix Kid Flash, gummy worms and Kole. KF/Kole friendship. Mention of KFxJinx and slight JoeyxKole


"Ba ba ba ba ba ba-CHH! Ba ba ba da-ba-da ba! Ba ba ba ba ba ba-CHH! Ba ba ba da-ba-da ba!"

A merry rhythm, a small strut and a bag of sour gummy worms is what completed Kole's morning that day.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba-CHH! Ba ba ba da-"

"OH YOU BETTER RUN!" Kole stopped in her tracks, half of a gummy worm in her hand, and listened to the comotion that was coming from the Ops room.

"You no good-GRRAWR!" Screamed a voice that was undenyably Bumblebee's.

"Ah crap!"

_Kid Flash, _Kole thought.

**CRASH!**

"Ow."

_Definitely Kid Flash...._ She popped the rest of the worm in her mouth.

"Just because Jinx is out with Argent DOES NOT mean you can just mess around with my stuff!" An infuriated Bumblebee snapped.

"Holy shiznips!" The door to the Ops room opened and closed as a whirlwind of red and yellow ran down the hall-

-And _right_ into Kole.

**SMACK!**

"Ow..." The pink-haired girl rubbed her head, her hand still clutching the bag of candy. Kid Flash sat up and groaned.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Kid Flash rose to his feet. Kole looked up at him.

"Gummy worm?" She held the bag up to him. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Uh....." Kole held the bag up further. "...okay." He reached into the bag and drew out a red and orange one.

"It matches your hair..." Kole stated.

"So it doe-" He was cut off. He looked down at the girl and blinked. Kole was lying on the floor laughing her head off for all it was worth.

"Uh........" Kid Flash knelt down next to her, "you okay Pinky?"

"Whee!" Kole chortled.

"Yeah.....right," Kid Flash stared at her quizzically. He was _seriously_ worried about this girl's health, "you okay?" Kole jumped to her feet.

"Yup! Just chipper!" She folded the top of the bag down and shoved it into Kid Flash's hands, "have some gummy worms!" With that, she skipped down the hallway humming some tune Kid Flash didn't recognize.

"Uh....okay."

* * *

"Hey," Jinx greeted Kid Flash who was sitting on the couch with a box of donuts and a book. Kid Flash looked up from the book and grinned.

"Hey!" He jumped and and zipped over to her. "How was your day?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Good. Yours?"

"Interesting. I collided with Kole in the hallway." Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah....it was weird. Then she gave me a bag of gummy worms and skipped away," he said. Jinx looked at him in fear of her boyfriend's sanity.

"Alrighty then!" She said, clapping her hands together, "I'm going to go and.....read or something." Jinx turned away slowly. Kid Flash watched her go before the door closed on her retreating form.

* * *

Kole was sitting on the roof, her feet dangling off the edge and another bag of sour gummy worms in her hand. She was about to bite into one when she heard the door open the close.

"Hey Pinky!" She turned to see Kid Flash. "Jericho...er....told, is that the right word? Told? Anyway, he...suggested you might be up here." Kole blushed slightly at the mention of Jericho's name.

"Well, that I am," she replied.

"I came to apologize for running into you and knocking you over," he said.

"Oh! That!" Kole shook her head, "no need to worry about that." She smiled. Kid Flash shrugged.

"If you say so...I don't think I've really seen you around much Kole, so what's up?" Kole thought for a moment.

"Nothing much....just hanging out with Gnarrk most of the time...sometimes Starfire does my hair," she smiled again.

"Why on earth would you let Starfire do your hair?" He snickered.

"Oh sush. You're just jealous because you don't have any hair to style into something actaully decent," Kole stuck her touge at him.

"Meanie," Kid Flash joked.

The two continued to talk, their topic wandering from chocolate milk to Beast Boy's corny jokes. At the end of the night, Kid Flash helped Kole up.

"Thanks for enduring my rambling about Cyborg and Beast Boy's spats during dinner! Did you know eating too much tofu can make you gay?" Kole asked. Kid Flash gawked.

"Seriously?" Kole nodded.

"Yeah! It does something to your hormones or something....you can Google it!" She grinned.

"Well," he held his hand out, "it was very nice talking to you Pinky." Kole shook his hand.

"You too Kid Flash!" He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around then!" She nodded in reply and headed down the stairs back to the main parts of the tower.

When Kid Flash got back to his and Jinx's temporary room, he greeted Jinx who was in her pajamas and brushing her teeth. He headed over to the dresser where he found a note and bag of sour worms. The note was obviously from Kole. In her curly handwriting, it said,

_Gummy worm?_

* * *

A/n: What the HECK inspired me ot write this, I have NO idea. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it's cute/good enough to do. ABout updating my other stories...working on that!


End file.
